Two hears Connected As one OneShot
by Ninja Sheeps
Summary: They always envied each other, one had the sweet past while the other seemed to have the sweet future but what happens when their beloved dragon slayer announces he has a date and not with either of them. They decide to follow him but new surprises await. Will there be two pairings by the end of the night? Lucy x Lisanna one shot, Yuri implied. Hope you enjoy R & R P.


_So a one shot, including pairings of Natsu x [ ? ] and Lucy x Lisanna. So I've always read the typical love triangle of fairytail, so screw natsu XD Its all Lucy x Lisanna. Yuri implied, if you dislike lesbian relationships then leave._

_So enjoy reading Reading :3_

* * *

They always envied each other, one being the sweet child hood friend, having a romantic past while the other was closer to Natsu, being his partner and always together with Natsu. They both had things the other wanted, Lisanna and Lucy were in love with a certain pink haired salamander.

Every day was a battle for his attention, both clutching onto Natsu, pulling him back and forth as if he was a rag doll. "Ne, Natsu, Come on a mission?' The young celestial mage stated, her well-developed frame draping over the pink haired idiot, her womanly assets pushing up against his back, while her arms ravelled along the base of his neck, applying a mild but seductive technique that never failed her before.

But Lisanna may not have the heavenly chest but she was cute, dainty and had an innocent aspect to her appearance that could easily match up-to the celestial mage, she might not be sexy but her cuteness could easily dominate what Lucy had. She decided to apply a more softer approach to gain what she wanted, subtly wiggling in the salamanders lap, her well trim figure sitting comfortable in the warmth of his lap. "Ne, Natsu, Let's have a day out with happy in magnolia, like a family"

"No, Natsu, would be fun to battle large monsters? Be boring a day out in magnolia." She replied in a bored tone, her eyes narrowing towards the takeover mage, honestly how did it become like this? She hated fighting with her family but with Lisanna this was different, she couldn't lose, she had to give everything she had and even more, to win Natsu over.

"Sorry I'm a little busy tonight". The dense blockhead sliding out from the grasps of the two mages, flashing a sweet but quick toothy grin, he got used to the two always clinging to them though he never knew the reason why, the tension seemed to awkward between the two, as if they were fighting over something or someone. He merely shook his head out of his drowning thoughts, feeling two suspicious glares from the two he was just thinking about.

"Doing what? They both exclaimed at the same time, in unison much to their own annoyance but decided not to pry on that matter, since both of them were concerned with Natsu.

"I have a date, cool right? He answered back, flashing the famous toothy grin, a warming smile but never lacking to be playful, that was just Natsu.

'….'

Silence.

The takeover mage and the celestial mage fainted, both of them falling over limp. Took them awhile to process the line fully, Natsu had a date? The Natsu which was dense as a piece of wood, the Natsu which didn't take notice of any other female nor of their feelings towards him.

"WHAT?! Both of them shouted, the whole guild turning instantly to the noisy trio. He dashed out of the door, leaving two slumped mages on the floor, both shocked; both couldn't comprehend of what the hell just happened.

"Who does he have a date with? The young blond finally blurted out, still slumped next to Lisanna, equally as distressed and infuriated of what took place.

"We have to follow him!" She gently perked herself up from the uncomfortable position and descended down upon a bar stool, her buttocks adjusting as her legs crossed, gently crossing her right thigh with her left.

Lucy followed pursuit, easing herself down upon the red leathery seat, wiggling onto the stool. Both mentally thinking, what was Natsu's type? What kind of girl was he attracted to? What ideal girl would fit Natsu perfectly? It both dawned on them, whoever this girl was she had to be opposite of them two, the complete opposite it of the takeover mage and the celestial wizard.

"We can't just follow him, we need disguises and conceal our scent. He is a dragon slayer, his hearing and sense of smell his good, very good. We don't know where hes going, who hes going with, so many complications to consider" The young female defined in a simple sentence, her mind already conducting a few plans or schemes that seemed appropriate, though there is one person who would have the vital information they needed, a devilish smile dazzling upon her lips.

"What are you thinking..?" The young takeover mage replied in a gingerly manner, whatever she was thinking can't be good. The 2nd coming of Erza, so the celestial mage was considered weak compared to the rest of her team but she was more cheery, gentle towards others, she could really be dangerous if she wanted to be. Mixture of Leo, Capricorn, followed by a dabble of Gemini; you have one strong combination, two assaults and one copying your magic. She did have other strong spirits, Virgo, Taurus, a couple of others. She admired her strength, her determination and everything about her.

Why was she thinking about the celestial mage? She should be worrying about Natsu but why didn't it bother her like before? Sitting in the company of Lucy, somehow appeased the wound in her heart, making her smile with little effort.

"Well, Natsu only lives with one person, so one feline should know what we need to know" Both smirked towards one another, both leaping up from the stools, shouting.

"Happppy ;~ We have fish for you."

After a few moments passed, the words lingering the bar, a blue cat was bobbing up and down, rushing towards the source of the voices, frantically running towards the fish. Before he had a chance to process the situation, pair of two hands clamped around the exceed, seizing him quickly.

"Happy, we have a few questions for you, could you answer them please? The take over mage questioned quietly, her words soft, gentle and rather kind to the exceed, but he knew better than to piss of two eager females, one that could transform and rip him apart or the other beating him retentlessly with a few spirits, none sounded good.

"Aye Sir! What you wanna know.." His ears cowered down upon the side of his scalp, smoothly curving around the surface of his blue furred head, twitching a few times.

"Where is Natsu going tonight, Who is he going with and What time? The young celestial mage stated in the same manner as lisanna adressed both appearing to be kind but both with dark intentions.

"Well.. I don't know.. all I know is hes going out at..7.." He replied quickly, squirming in the strong grasped hands that tightly held him down, his tail thrusting back and forth, desperately wanting out.

"Thanks for the help happy" They both chanted, both wizards bolted out towards the guild doors. A plan already in motion, something interesting was indeed going to happen tonight.

* * *

The sky descended into a faint colour of blue, following tones of lighter colours that swept in one perfect unison. A few clouds dotted around the fairy lit sky, night soon approaching. The air was chilling, a few brushes of air creeping down the celestial mages neck, dashing and sweeping down her nape.

Everything felt so calm, tranquil and she felt so relaxed, regardless of Natsu going on a date. Perhaps this was a sign she should move on, find someone else, if Natsu was truly happy with the woman he was with then she'll learn to let go, every feeling that swirled around in her system for him, in due time she'll slowly get over him but being with Lisanna somehow made it slightly better, at least she wasn't alone in this, despite their feuds over Natsu.

Previously Lisanna and herself decided to ask Mira for help, to which she happily abided by. A few basic tricks to shift their appearance, nothing to complicated but yet concealing themselves into a different identity. Lisanna became more broad chested, her hair extending down towards shoulder length, two prominent bangs hanging neatly next to her cheeks, while a fringe swept along her forehead. The once pure white hair become nothing more than a lustrous brown, light in colour but a few strands slightly darker, blending into a medium brown while with lighter streaks.

On the contrary to Lisanna, her hair became shorter, shaggier, styling a well-trimmed cut. A few layers sweeping down into sections, three layers, overlapping each other, covering and spanning the region of her forehead, while the rest of her black radiant locks were clasped into a single band, tying her hair into a messy but loose pony tail. The young celestial wizard's frame became slightly smaller, her womanly assets downsizing.

* * *

Two awkward mages stood by silently, a silence fell between them, uncomfortable, idly waiting for natsu to make his appearance. Finally he stepped outside the in his usual attire, typical and not dressing for the event.

"Ne, remember we're follow natsu and then act casual, we act casual in any situation hes in and don't draw any attention, k?" The take over mage firmly stated, she wasn't really interested in natsu anymore, her one sided crush seem to be dying or was she simply becoming bored with him?

"Do you remember the lessons from Mira? The celestial mage commented, she was taught a few hours ago to shift her appearance and her clothing, atlough it was purely illusion based for lucy, since she couldn't really grasp take over magic, so mira taught her a bit of illusion magic, applying the illusion into a small statured mask, altering the specific area that the illusion covered, so she was enfused with a thin layer of illusion magic.

"Of course! I'm not that much of a idiot, I do know. Are you going to be okay? It might strain you, using magic all night" Her glistening sky blue eyes quickly flickered over the celestial mage, worried for her safety.

"I'll be fine, I'm not the same as before, FairyTail as taught me, guided me and loved me. Thats what a real family is about, I've reached new levels as a mage, growing stronger and our bonds. No matter what happens, we're family right?" A warming smile was plastered along her gentle features.

"Just don't strain yourself to much, I can't have my love rival being strained, so don't push yourself". Her eyes quickly scooped over the condition of the blonde, quickly and observing every trait she harboured, she looked fine for now and that was enough to appeal to her worries.

"You sound like juvia, I don't wanna die anytime soon" The celestial mage shuddered, memories of a certain water mage dousing her in water, schemes to keep her away from gray and every so often a few accidental attempts on her life, occasionaly making her trip.

* * *

_*FairyTail*_

_A favoured water mage sneezed, shuffling in her seat, a unwelcoming feeling surging through her system as if she has to protect gray from someone or something blonde._

_"Gray-sama ;~!_

* * *

The two mages were reserved in their surroundings, silently tailing a red salamander, both of them cautiously walking behind him a few meters. Both acting and proposing as two friends, he hadn't noticed them or their scent, being concealed by perfume, so everything was going according to plan.

He stood outside a formal but expensive restaurant, refined, elegant and sophisticated. He sauntered off through the door way, his scarf lightly flickering behind him. They followed instantly although they wished they hadn't, a coupley atmosphere, couples displaying their affection, unwavering love for one another.

A male stood by the door, greeting the guests formally and as well guiding them to the correct table or just any table that was free that night, his eye brow quivered at the new couple or were they even a couple. They looked strange but seem good together, love came in many forms, many aspects and any love should be respected, regardless of any views of those who might oppose.

"You two look like a wonderful couple, There's a free table in the corner along with a discount for tonight's meal, if you decide to select the couples choice but we do offer many more." The man softly greeted, motioning his hands towards the corner and then towards the menu tightly tucked in his left hand, his right finger prodding the title.

Not only did they end up in a uncompromising situation but they were mistaken for a couple, yes Lisanna and Lucy from fairytail were mistaken for a couple. This couldn't be happening, they only wanted to see who Natsu's date was but why was this becoming more difficult?

a bit of red creeped through both of their cheeks, a light toned seeping over the soft flesh, both trying to hide a embarrassing blush. Lisanna being bolder than her partner decided to speak up 1st, taking control of the situation before it became worse for the both of them.

"A-ah Yes, that will do perfect" Lisanna stuttered much to her own annoyance, her body feeling a bit hotter than before, why can't she act normal? this wasn't supposed to be hard but yet she was finding it a hard task to deal with her emotions.

Lucy could only manage a small but agreeable nod, why couldn't she speak? she refused to blush at this event, this wasn't romantic and this was Lisanna not Natsu, she loved Natsu not Lisanna but something clicked, the two of them here and now, it didn't feel wrong but not exactly right.

Lisanna tangled her fingers around Lucy's right hand, latching and clutching softly onto Lucy. Trudging her forward and leading her to the back, both sitting down on the opposite sides of the small white table, draped with a lacy but creamy cloth but accompanied by a small vase with a simple red rose.

"I-i can't believe it, my 1-st date and its with my love rival" Lucy spoke out, reaching for the menu, trying to soothe the awkward situation but failing.

"Maybe, we don't need to be love rivals. We both clearly lost, so why continue this?" Lisanna tilted her head curiously awaiting the response to the young celestial mage.

"But, Natsu was always there for me, supporting me every day, giving me strength. Doesn't it make sense to be with someone like that? In truth he was the pillar of her support, he fought against Phantom Lord, always there to save her when she needed him, as always, they were a team and they were partners.

"That isn't love, love is a feeling you can't describe when you're with them, a mutual understanding, yes it's good to have someone like that but if you have no actual feelings towards them, your only lying to yourself and slowly breaking them. That will only end in a broken relationship, a withering bond between the two of you. Is it right to put someone through that just because it makes sense to be with them?"

Lisanna spoke from truth, she probably didn't have any feelings towards Natsu when she came back from Edolas, a crush she once had was no more. It didn't bother her that he was with the blonde every day, but probably wanting a close bond with someone, someone she could call her own, she was lonely and never ever felt interested in anyone. So she clung to the closest thing she had to love and that was her crush, convincing herself that she would be happy with Natsu but probably wasn't best for either of them, she was being selfish.

"I guess I should give up on Natsu, it hurts to think he might be happier without me, I don't know what to think anymore or what to-do but if he's happy then I should be, that's enough for me. After all Natsu has gone through for me, done for me and supported me, I can't be selfish with my feelings. No matter how much it hurts me, if that idiot is happy then I'll support him to the end." Tears began to cascade down the celestial mages face, streaming down from the corner of her eyes, brimming with emotion, she couldn't hold it no more or take it anymore. Every emotion she suppressed, forcibly clamped down was all being released, every single surging emotion being released in buckets, all spilling from her eyes.

Lisanna lunged forward and grasped the celestial mage in her arms, embracing each other in a friendly but loving manner, the celestial mage sobbing in the depths of her warm arms. The young celestial wizard slouched into the takeover mage, Lisanna pulled her back even further, the blonde now in her lap. Tears still evident upon her face and never ceasing to stop but the small comfort of Lisanna eased her pain a bit, both remaining there for a few minutes, the silence peaceful. Lisanna swept her fingers under her eyes, wiping away the tears, lightly dabbing her white skin, so soft to the touch.

I'm so sorry for everyday that I flirted with him, I didn't even know how strongly you for felt for him and yet I hurt you every day. I hurt my nakama, my family, my guild mate. I didn't mean to-do anything of that; can you ever forgive me, Lucy?" She gripped tighter onto Lucy, tears extending down from her eyes, her arms coiling around the celestial mage, firmly holding her.

Don't be silly, you had every right to go after Natsu, he wasn't mine or yours, not even anyone's. Thank you Lisanna for tonight, you've helped me even though you didn't have to, you're a really kind person and I wouldn't be surprised if Natsu fell for you." She somehow felt better about everything, letting out all her emotions, helped the young mage face the gruelling facts, some things weren't never meant to be but a glimmer hope saved her.

She was glad Lisanna was by her side, she gained more tonight than she would ever think she would, she lost the love of her life but she realized someone was equally as important, she felt like such an emotional mess, a war that she lost but a war she glad she fought. Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together.

* * *

Another typical morning at FairyTail, the famous clashes that took place every morning, everyone on a riot rampage but something was different than other mornings two certain mages weren't all over Natsu; he was quite surprised to see Lisanna and Lucy together, talking as if they were closer somehow. They ignored his presence completely, not even turning a glance in his direction, both the two mages were more concerned on what mission to take together for the first time, carefully deciding the mission they both could do but yet made sure they didn't come to harm. A few giggles were emitted from the take over mage, feeling the happiest she could ever feel sitting next to someone, this warming and tingle feeling she longed for, feeling close and wanting to call someone her own.

Natsu strode over to the two giggling mages, sitting down next to Lucy, earning him a glare from Lisanna, purely out of jealousy she glared at him, not liking how close he sat to Lucy, her feelings for the celestial mage grew from the encounter of last night and further strengthening their bond. She wanted nothing more than to yank him towards the corner, prying him away from her Lucy, she never liked such negative thoughts but she couldn't help it, this was the 1st time experiencing any type of love. "Ne, Natsu, how was your date?

"It was alright, gray eats like a pig, seriously, its all ice with that guy." He stated, yawning and wriggling his well developed frame, both Lisanna and lucy burst out giggling, no wonder he wasn't interested, he was gay. Makes perfect sense now, it didn't bother lucy anymore, she moved on and someone esle caught her eye,

"So your gay natsu? The young celestial mage replied to his answer, her eye brow quivering at the question, wanting a quick response, to tease him later.

"No, I'm straight. Why are you asking, Luce?

"Natsu, do you know what a date is? Lisanna added into the current conversation, finding the famous dragon slayer amusing with his words and even entertaining of how childish he could be.

"Erm.. Just Dinner?

This resulted in a very interesting topic for the rest of the day, Lucy and Lisanna never ceasing to stop with laughter, nearly crying with giggles, whatever happened they always had each other but something was already blossoming between the two mages, they were passed just simple friends but not quite lovers.

Some where in the guild, a water mage was crying her eyes out, sobbing when hearing the conversation.

* * *

Sorry for the sucky story xDD I wanted to make a Lucy x Lisanna story, I wanted to make it sweet a little :3 Poor juvia;(. Well hoped you enjoyed, aslo I'll be updating my other stories soon. O-O x3

Love

L.H

:3


End file.
